What If Volume 1
by KankuroChopper
Summary: Neji makes it possible for Lee to manipulate his chakras. After Lee suddenly was transported back in time, he relizes just how everyone's lives are intertwined. NOT YAOI
1. Sabaku No Lee!

**What If…****Volume 1**

Well, this is my first fanfiction, so don't blame me if it sucks. I've been looking for inspiration for months. The storyline may scare you, or just make you feel sorry for Tenten. The first chapter is told from Neji's point of view. You may not like the pairings, but they change later on.

P.S. I DO NOT SUPPORT NEJI-INO PAIRING!

Disclaimer: hey! Kishimoto! I've got a "what if" for you. What if… you gave me naruto! No? aww, come on! Oh well, it was worth a shot.

"Lee!" shouted Gai, "My wonderfully youthful pupil! I've been ordered to take over Asuma's squad for a mission because he's sick! I'm leaving you in charge of training Neji and Tenten for the next few days!"

"Yes,Gai-sensei! I will not fail you!" shouted an overenthusiastic Rock Lee. "How many hundreds of push-ups shall I make them do in a minute? Or how about…" he muttered as he walked off.

Great. Just what we need. A train-a-holic in green spandex who would train us so hard Gai-sensei himself wouldn't be able to handle it. At least, that's what I was thinking while I was panting and leaning against a tree of exhaustion. I, Neji Hyuga, was exhausted._ Well, better go warn Tenten about our substitute sensei._ I thought.

"What? Lee's training us? Yippee! I mean, he's so cute! Isn't he just adorable?" Tenten squealed in a more high pitched voice than Ino, the most beautiful girl in Konoha when she's close to Sasuke. I envy him. He could care less about girls, but no, the gay man gets all the fan girls. If I could have any girl in Konoha as my fan girl, I would choose Ino.

"NEJI! TENTEN! TIME FOR TRAINING! MAKE THREE DOPPLEGANGERS EACH, OR I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU RUN FIVE HUNDRED LAPS AROUND KONOHA ON YOUR INDEX FINGERS IN AN HOUR" Lee announced as he burst into the clearing.

Suddenly, an idea struck me._** Byakugan!**_ I looked at the chakras inside of Lee.

_**BLAM!**_

That much chakra in one person! He has even more chakra than Uzumaki Naruto!

I concentrated onto the spot in his chakra that was most condensed. Just as I thought. There was a knot in his chakra stream! -

"Lee, come here real quick." I said as I gathered chakra in my palm.

"What is it, Neji?" Lee asked

His only answer was a quick stream of chakra forced into his naval.

"Oi! Neji! What in the world did you do?" Lee asked, rubbing his belly.

"I made it possible for you to use your chakra." I said nonchalantly. "Try manipulating your chakras."

"Okay, if you insist." Lee said.

_**POOF!**_

"Temari, meet your little brother. His name's Sabaku no Lee" said the mother of the future sand sibs.

So, I bet you all didn't see that coming. I mean, Lee, the second born of the now four sand sibs. He traveled back in time!

I can't wait for the Chunnin exams! Ramen to anyone who can predict Lee's chakra nature!

Review Pewees!


	2. Ugly Jumpsuits and Creepy Eyebrows

**Hey, only one person attempted to guess Lee's chakra style, and she got it right! Ramen to Lilah Blue!**

**It's going to be earth. Thank you Lilah Blue and hylianangel300 for reviewing! This chapter is from Lee's point of view. But, as a kid! Now, the long awaited (by myself, at least) chapter two!**

**P.S. time skip!**

**Disclaimer: I may not own naruto, but I will after this! Reverse lotus! Huh? I can't even own the techniques? Harrumph…**

I have a little brother now! His name is Sabaku No Kankuro. He's really chubby, but mommy gets mad when I say that. It's true though! I'm three years older than him andhe gets all the attention! It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair! I think it has to do with the dreams I've been having. The ones with the man in an ugly jumpsuit and creepy eyebrows. The dreams I have every night about his training routines that I get an urge to copy as well as I can. These training routines are the reasons I'm famous in Suna for falling over. It's not my fault I can't walk on my hands. These training routines are the reason the top of my head is stuck in the ground right now, giving me lots of time to think. These training routines are the reason I'm always bruised and scratched up.

"Butter look funny, mommy! Butter look funny! Whut are ooh doing, butter?" said Kankuro, who is only three.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making a sand castle!" sarcasm was dripping from my voice

"Duh sand to dy, butter! Not wat enuf! Whut ooh make wat wit?"

"Hmm, let's see… Oh yeah. Your **BLOOD**!" I yelled at him.

He ran off, calling out: "MOMMY! BUTTER MAKE DEAF FWET AGAN!"

I am not going to miss him the day he "goes missing". Or as I call it, thrown off a cliff. Not by me, I'm too nice of a guy. No, it will be by some other dude that gets annoyed by the little twerp.

"Sabaku no Lee, how dare you make another death threat to your brother!" I cringed as I heard my mother screech from all the way across the house, which is pretty big, seeing as our father is the Kazekage. Mom came bursting through the doorway with a very splintery paddle in her hands. Splintery, and bloody. I'm not sure where the blood is from, but I need to get out of this situation.

"ME? Threaten him? "Mom, he's the one who put me in this position!" I pled innocence to her.

"WHAT?" she screamed as she went bursting back out the door. That's the reason I love her. So darn predictable and gullible. I heard the screams of agonizing pain and felt sorry for my brother, that is, until I felt agonizing pain as well. Temari and I, genius as we are, entered the academy early. I'm the youngest in the ninja academy. The agonizing pain I felt was bladed gusts of wind from her two hand fans. I felt my head get yanked out of the ground. Temari has wind style chakra, and I have earth style chakra.

The way we test our chakra style in Suna is a special beetle that is different flavor depending on the chakra style of the one who eats it. If a fire style eats it, the beetle is super spicy, if an earth style eats it, it's as hard as rock. If a water style eats it, is melts in their mouth, if a thunder style eats it, it is like mini explosions inside your mouth, and if a wind style eats it, it is cool and creamy. I must say, I would much prefer the Konoha chakra style test to almost having my teeth crumble. Oh, and guess what? In Konoha, they worship the LOG. Who worships a LOG?

Somewhere, in a Temple of the Holy Log, a priest is talking to a giant golden statue of a log. "Oh, great, glorious, wonderful, holy log, forgive those fools in Sunagakure, they never have had help from you, and so they have not seen the light of the Log. Amen."

**Hope you liked this chapter, I had to think about how to work in his chakra style. Again, ramen to Lilah Blue!**

**Review Pewees!**


	3. Assassination Attempt

**Okay, my sister was pestering me that I got their ages wrong, so I'll change the ages. So I got this review asking if I could imagine Naruto worshiping a log, and to be honest, I can't. He isn't the "worship" type. Wow. These notes I randomly pulled out of my head are more than 100 words! Party! Ramen to all my current and future reviewers! Wow, line's really long. I don't have the ramen right now people! Ouch! Okay, who threw a rock at me? Oh! 150 words are written! Goodbye!**

**Disclaimer: almost forgot to put this in there! Whew… I remembered! , uhm, what am I supposed to say again?**

**Sister: You don't own Naruto! (I never said that! Bwilla)**

**Me: oh. Yeah. Well, you heard it from her. I don't *sob* I don't own Naruto! The show, not the person. I'm glad I don't own **_**that**_** Naruto! **

Mommy's dead. She died when my new brother was born. His name is Sabaku No Garra. He's really creepy. Daddy say's it's because he's a monster, but I don't believe that's true. I can tell me and him are going to be bestest friends. I hugged him today, he's adorable! Kankuro believes Gaara's a monster and runs away from him, then comes back and runs off again with his puppet that Mr. Sasori, puppet master of Sunagakure, made for him. Tem-san is scared of Gaara too. It makes me mad that they're scared of little brother just because dad told them he's a monster. Which is why I'm grounded. Mainly. I punched dad in the face. But it made little Gaara laugh, so I'm happy.

**TIMESKIP**

Uncle Yashamaru tried to kill Gaara last night. Gaara's been crushing boulders with his sand for hours, and when I tried to hug him, he crushed my fingers with his sand. He had a murderous look in his eyes that disturbed me.

Today I tried making a jutsu for the first time. But I suppose it's not today, exactly, seeing as Gaara hasn't been born yet. I remember making the hand signs I-Inu-Tatsu-Tori-Tora-Uma-U-Mi-Ne and flowing most of my chakra out of my body. The strange man in my dreams considered his teammate, Neji Hyuga, his rival, and I had been practicing releasing chakra from all over his body, and now I was an expert. And now, somehow, I traveled back in time.

"Gwaaaaahhhh! What the hell is going on!" (Note: Lee is only around ten years old.) "Gwaaaaahhhh! How the hell did I travel back in time!" I screamed.

"Hmmm? Time travel? Interesting concept. I'll have to look into that. What is your name, boy?" asked a voice I recognized.

I whirled around to look at the speaker. It was the Kazekage, my father.

**Dun Dun Duuuuunnnn! Hope you liked that chapter, and sorry it took so long to update, I had to clean my room and my computer was in my sister's room for a week and a half, plus I had writer's block, plus I was reading more fanfictions.**

**Review Pwees!**


	4. Stub toe, Medic Ninja

**Sorry for not updating for so long, I was in Denver and the house I was staying at didn't have Internet. Plus I was working on my HP fic. Plus writer's block. Plus school started. Plus I got a facebook. Plus more Zelda games. plus me having this on the computer for a few months and just forgetting to post.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"What the fuck?" I shouted as my own father asked me my name once again.

"Well? What is your name, boy? Tell me now, young boy! I command you! And watch your mouth!"

I couldn't handle the pressure, so I did what I do best. I punched him in the face and ran like hell. He never reacts very well to that. He hates pain. If he so much as stubs his toe, he goes to the medic ninja of the village. That's just how he is. But now I saw his nose bend to the side, so I don't think he's going anywhere on his own. Which means I can escape the village to the place in my dreams, Konoha. I will get there in half a day. I half to. If I don't, I will have failed myself.

To Konoha!

**Sorry it was so short, but it was taking too long for the reasons above.**

**Review Pweese!**


	5. Shinjin Fukai Wakamono

**In apology for taking so long to update last time, this chapter will be extra long with some oc's. This chapter will be told from Neji's point of view, as a treat. And by the way, he doesn't like Ino anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I've tried everything I can think of, but I still can't own Naruto!**

I was assigned to a squad today. The squad is me, Tsuki Uchiha, and Tenten Hisagia. A weapons master and the mysterious girl that no one really knows that much about. She, along with her cousin, Sasuke Uchiha were the only ones to survive Kasai kūkinuki no gyakusatsu, or the slaughter of fire breathers. Tenten is possibly the most weapon-obsessed kunoichi in Konoha. I honestly wonder if this squad can ever not strangle each other. Already Tenten has thrown three kunai at Tsukiyomi and gotten a fireball jutsu blasted back at her in the past five minutes. Our sensei was supposed to show up

three hours ago. He sure isn't a very responsible sensei. He hasn't even come within 50 yards, otherwise I would know. I was using the Byakugan eye, and he couldn't enter my blind spot. I decided to go speak with the Hokage about our sensei's extreme tardiness.

Scene shift!

"Neji? What are you doing here? Did your sensei not show up? You depend too much on your eyes, Neji." The third Hokage burst out in laughter at this last statement.

"May I ask what is so funny, lord Hokage? What are you laughing at?" Neji demanded.

"Your sensei fooled you, Neji! He's been following you all day long!"

"Who is this sensei? He must have been following me from some distance, for me not to find him."

"His name is Shinjin Fukai Wakamono, and he's been right next to you the entire time! Show yourself, Shinjin!" The Hokage ordered. Instantly, the space to the right of me shimmered and a jonin appeared as if out of nowhere.

Jumping back in fright, I shouted out, "What the fuck? How did the Byakugan not pick you up? And I not see you? There's no way that you could be invisible without using chakra!"

"Your Byakugan is not as powerful as you believe. Just because you believe it is, doesn't mean it's true. You must learn to accept your weaknesses, Hyuga. Even your eyes cannot find one who truly doesn't want to be found and has the skills to make that true. Trust me, you'll eventually gain those skills under Shinjin!" the Hokage's laughter subsided and was replaced by a very serious tone. "I believe you will be stronger than myself, even. Now go and get some sleep. Shinjin has finished his assessment of your team and we have business to discuss. Now go and sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow."

As I was walking out of the Hokage's office, he called to me. "Oh, and Neji?"

"Yes, lord Hokage?"

"Don't forget to tell your team that today is over and you'll need your rest tonight."

"Yes lord Hokage. I understand." I said, leaving his office but having no intention of sleeping. I had taken in all the furniture in his room, along with all the windows and scenery. I decided to go and tell my team (if they were still alive) that training was over for the day.

Scene shift

Searching the shelves of Konoha library, I looked for any evidence of the Wakamono clan in history books, birth records, and even death records. I soon discovered that there was nothing to help me out with my confusion. I had spent years researching the powerful clans of Konoha and none of them was strong enough to hide their chakra while upholding an invisibility genjutsu for an entire day. I then tried searching the notable ninja records, but there was nothing there, either. After I searched all of the notable ninja records, I tried looking at invisibility genjutsu, but the only results were that no genjutsu had ever been cast that made someone entirely invisible. It was then I decided to follow through with my original plan.

Climbing up the tree right next to the Hokage's open window was probably going to be the easiest part of sneaking into his office, I remarked. But several of the branches had begun to rot from hundreds of termites, and some even began to crack under my weight, forcing me to go to the next branch before I got my balance, therefore making it harder for me to reach the next branch silently, as was the plan. After I passed a branch, it hung dangerously off the tree trunk and I knew it wouldn't hold my weight again. If I fell, the entire operation would have to be cancelled and my curiosity would remain unsatisfied.

As I reached the window in the Hokage's office, my hopes were shattered. The window was closed. Then I remembered. The Hokage's office windows couldn't close. This had to be some sort of genjutsu, I remarked. As a caution, I first placed my palm against the glass and poured an immense load of non-glass braking chakra through my hand. The windows instantly shimmered and vanished, proving it was a genjutsu. I walked into the office with my Byakugan active and looked around for Wakai. I lifted a pot off of the ground and slid open a secret compartment on the bottom. I pulled a key out and walked over to the Hokage's desk. Unlocking a drawer, I searched for Shinjin's file that all ninja had, but couldn't find it. That only wet my curiosity even more. Why would the Hokage let someone become jonin and a sensei without a file?

Scene shift

I woke up to a flaming ass. That ass was mine. On fire, from a fireball jutsu, cast by Tsuki.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHY THE HELL DID YOU LIGHT MY GODDAMN ASS ON FIRE?" I screamed, leaping out of my bed. As soon as I found a bucket of water to soak my ass in, I glared at Tsuki and wondered how she knew where I lived. "How do you know where I live? Did you follow me?"

"You're not the only one who likes keeping tabs on your team members, Hyuga. I've been following you since you snuck into the Hokage's office last night. What were you looking for? If you don't tell me, I might just tell the old man you snuck in there last night. You don't want to be suspended your second day out of the academy, do you?" she smirked, knowing I would give in.

"Fine. I was looking for my ninja file. The Hokage lost it" I lied, quite terribly.

"Liar. I saw you throw your ninja file aside last night. You were looking for smething else. and don't try to lie again, because I have all the evidence I need to prove you wrong." she called my bluff. I thought she might be bluffing, but decided not to test her.

"I was looking for our sensei's ninja file. I couldn't find anything about him in the grand Konoha Library. He was nowhere, not even his clan history." I answered.

**sorry it isn't as long as i said, but i was running short on a deadline. (that's right, i've given myself a deadline for each chapter)**

**review pwees!**


	6. The Snowstorm

**My dad took away my connection to the interwebs... And then my computer crashed...**

**Disclaimer: Hi I'm kankurochopper and I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, such as Naruto! Hehe...**

The wind blew, ripping savagely at my exposed, tender flesh, the bitter cold threatening to give me frostbite. I should have brought supplies, but my father would have the Capture Question Kill corps after me. I had to keep going. They would be after me more savage than the cold wind that was the source of the snowstorm I was trapped in. I stole a glance to my left and saw that there were mountains nearby. This was not good. There were no mountains anywhere near Konoha. The closest mountains to Sunakagure were the mountains in the land of iron. I was headed in the right direction, but too extreme north. Saw some samurai in armor walking on patrol. I tore my headband off and dropped it in the snow. I ran towards the samurai, running out of breath. The samurai saw me and drew their swords. I collapsed to the ground, my vision fading to black.

"I told you, he's my son! He ran ahead to announce my arrival to you!"

"And tell us why you are here, leaf ninja!"

My eyes fluttered open and saw three blurry figures standing in the room. As my vision came into focus, I snapped to attention, noticing I recognized this man, this leaf ninja. He was the freaky man's teacher. I worked hard to remember his name.

"I came to deliver an important message from the Hokage. He says that he wishes to call a Gokage summit and needs it authorized by your leader!"

"Yes, we read the letter you delivered."

I suddenly remembered his name. Might Gai, The green beast of Konoha!

**Eh? Eh? You like? Me like. Me wanted to bring him in for a while now, just didn't know how!**


End file.
